Photovoltaic (PV) cells, commonly known as solar cells, are well known devices for conversion of solar radiation into electrical energy. Generally, solar radiation impinging on the surface of, and entering into, the substrate of a solar cell creates electron and hole pairs in the bulk of the substrate. The electron and hole pairs migrate to P-doped and N-doped regions in the substrate, thereby creating a voltage differential between the doped regions. The doped regions are connected to the conductive regions on the solar cell to direct an electrical current from the cell to an external circuit. When PV cells are combined in an array such as a PV module, the electrical energy collect from all of the PV cells can be combined in series and parallel arrangements to provide power with a certain voltage and current.
Efficiency is an important characteristic of a solar cell as it is directly related to the solar cell's capability to generate power. Accordingly, techniques for improving the fabrication process, reducing the cost of manufacturing and increasing the efficiency of solar cells are generally desirable.